Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of methyl isobutyl ketone, an important industrial solvent. The invention relates in particular to a process for producing methyl isobutyl ketone. According to the invention, there is provided a process for producing methyl isobutyl ketone, which process comprises introducing acetone and hydrogen into a treatment zone; subjecting the acetone to catalytic distillation in the treatment zone in the presence of the hydrogen to convert at least some of the acetone to methyl isobutyl ketone; and withdrawing methyl isobutyl ketone from the treatment zone.